The present invention is directed toward a utility cart and more particularly toward a utility cart which is particularly adapted for transporting trash cans and which is constructed almost entirely of prefabricated, rigid, molded plastic components.
Utility carts adapted for domestic use in the holding and transporting of trash cans and similar containers have been known and used for many years. One example of a prior art utility cart of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,111,333 which issued to the present Applicants.
Prior art utility carts such as the one described in Applicants' above-identified patent have been constructed almost entirely from tubular metal. The cost of these prior carts, however, has been increasing steadily due to the increase in the cost of raw material and in the manufacturing costs. Furthermore, these prior art devices have been comprised of numerous components which have made consumer assembly somewhat difficult. These difficulties are compounded by the fact that it is difficult to precisely form and machine the various tubular metal components so that they accurately meet at the numerous connecting points.